


Dark Room

by re_l



Series: Let's Take a Break [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You and Leon take some time to yourselves in the dark room.





	Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got the leon one done! hope this is what you wanted anon :)

Leon had his hand threaded through yours as you two made your way slowly down the corridor. You had only met him hours before but you couldn't deny the attraction you felt to him. He was handsome, altruistic and seemed so innocent. _Oh, the things you'd love to do to him._

You mentally slapped yourself. _Focus, girl. That's the last thing you need to be thinking about - domming him when you should be focusing on fucking surviving._  
  
“[Y/N], look,” Leon said, dragging you out of your mental admonishment. 

You turned your gaze to where he was pointing and saw a door. It was in an alcove next to a staircase. It could make for a great hiding place if nothing was in there. 

“Let's check it out,” you shrugged. Leon smiled and nodded. 

You lifted your shotgun and cocked it as you two made your way towards the corner. Leon put his hand on the knob, looking at you for approval to open it. You gave him the cue and he pushed it open, raising his pistol. You did the same and once you saw there was nothing there, you dropped your arms, letting the gun hang at your side. 

“We should take a breather,” you sighed, rubbing your temples. Never in a million years would you have guessed you'd be spending your evening shooting the living dead. 

You trudged in the room, Leon following you. You flicked the light switch on the wall and set your weapon on the table. You took a seat on the chest in the corner of the room. 

“Y'know,” you started. “I'm glad we found each other.” 

“Me too!” he responded, sounding like an absolute puppy. You felt your core jolt. _Shit. Not now._

Why did you have to get horny at the absolute worst time? No, not the worst time; you were in a safe place after all. _Maybe you could take advantage of it…_

You hopped down off the chest and sauntered towards him. He was counting his ammo on the table in the middle of the room. 

“Leon,” you said, getting his attention. “We should take this time to relax.” 

“That's what we're doing, aren't we?” He looked at you, clearly confused. _So cute._

You closed the gap between you two. He turned to face you and you started running your fingers up and down his arms. 

“No, I mean _relax._ " You smirked and watched as realization crossed his face.

“[Y/N], I-” You shushed him. 

“C' mon, we might die tonight. What's wrong with taking some time to ourselves.” You dropped to your knees. 

“B-but what if something's still out there?” he asked, his voice laced with worry. He wasn't looking at you. 

“Nothing's out there,” you assured him. “And if you're quiet, nothing will hear us.” 

You palmed him through his pants. He let out a groan. “So, what do you say?” 

“ _Please, (Y/N)._ ” You could feel his cock hardening. You giggled. 

“That's all you had to say, baby,” you said alluringly and tugged his zipper down. You pulled him out of his restraints and made a cooing sound. 

“Aw, it's so cute,” you crooned, spreading his precum with your fingertip. 

You stuck your tongue out to lick his cockhead. He groaned and put his hands in your hair, lightly tugging. It felt good. You started moving your head back on forth over his length, taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. You used your hand to stimulate the part you couldn't fit. With your other hand, you played with your clit. 

You ran your tongue over the underside of his cock as you bobbed your head, drawing a moan from his lips. You giggled, enjoying seeing him in such a disheveled state. You could tell he was getting close, so you started deepthroating him. You heard his breath hitch. He gripped your hair even tighter. You could feel the knot in your core getting ready to unravel. You began moving your fingers faster. 

“I'm gonna cum,” you heard Leon say. 

You took him to the back of your throat once more and began frantically moving your tongue. You were rewarded with the feeling of him cumming down your throat. Before you were able to enjoy it, your own orgasm hit. 

“Oh fuck!” you cried, your voice muffled by the dick in your mouth. You bucked your hips against your hand, riding out your release. 

Once you had come down from your high, you took your mouth off of him with a _pop._ You sat back on your calves and looking up at him, a smug grin on your face. Leon was seemingly breathless and had a rosy tint brushed across his cheeks. 

“How was it?” you asked, giggling slightly. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, still averting his gaze from yours. 

“G-great,” he exclaimed. You stood up. 

“Come on, we should get a move on.” You went and grabbed your shotgun off the table. “And if you're good, we can continue this later.” You paused. “But I get to be on top.” 

You heard him gulp. “Yes, ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> request stuff on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
